Hanya Menangis
by ikasm
Summary: Yang sanggup menenangkan Draco malam itu, ternyata bukan ayahnya yang selama ini selalu dibanggakan Draco.


**HANYA MENANGIS**

_Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Dark Lord and others are JK Rowling's._

_Setting sebelum September 1996, Malfoy Manor_.

-oooOOOooo-

Angin malam menerpa. Dingin menusuk tulang. Tidak terkecuali sosok itu—tampaknya laki-laki. Merapatkan jas hitam yang dipakainya. Dan—astaga—berkeringat? Keringat dingin. Sedang takutkah dia?

Ia berjalan beriringan dengan wanita. Wanita itu lebih tua darinya. Dengan mimik muka jauh lebih ketakutan.

"Draco," wanita itu bersuara. Narcissa rupanya. Laki-laki disebelahnya tidak menoleh, tidak merespon. Masih dengan langkahnya yang cepat dan mukanya yang berkeringat dingin. Lambat laun semakin pucat.

"Apapun yang akan dikatakan Pangeran Kegelapan padamu, terimalah dengan senang. Anggaplah suatu… kehormatan," Narcissa menyeka keringat dingin di pelipis anaknya. Draco menepis. "Kehormatan?" suaranya meninggi, dan jalannya semakin cepat.

Draco menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, Mum. Yang seperti ini bukan kehormatan," Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Angin menderu mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. "Ini pastilah bentuk dari hukuman," suaranya bergetar.

Mereka tiba di Malfoy Manor. Rumah mereka sendiri. Yang megah, mewah. Namun tampak mengerikan di mata Draco.

Draco buru-buru masuk kamarnya. Mengempaskan diri di sofa. Dan membiarkan segala pikiran mengganggunya. Pintu berdecit. Narcissa. "Temui dia, Draco. Temui Pangeran Kegelapan," ibunya mendekat. "Jangan mengelak, Sayang. Kabulkan apa yang diinginkannya," Narcissa membelainya.

Ia bangkit dan mengangguk. "Untuk Mum. Dan untuk Dad," katanya, dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Draco membuka pintu kamarnya, diikuti Narcissa. "Ah, pengikutku yang setia," sosok tinggi berjubah hitam itu bersuara. "Ya, tuanku," Draco berjalan, tanpa berani menatap kedua mata tuannya. "Narcissa, tinggalkan kami berdua saja,"

Draco memejamkan matanya. Tanpa bantuan. Ia akan mendengar sesuatu yang buruk, sendirian.

"Aku turut berduka cita soal ayahmu, Lucius itu. Tidak berhasil menjalankan tugas dariku. Bodoh," Pangeran Kegelapan menatap Draco. Yang di tatap menelan ludah. "Untuk itu keluargamu, keluarga Malfoy, harus membayar segala omong kosong Lucius,"

"Kepadaku," sambung Pangeran Kegelapan, diiringi tawa mengerikan. Yang paling mengerikan yang pernah di dengar Draco. "Mudah saja," Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit dan berkeliling. Draco masih duduk terdiam. Tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan.

"Tugasmu adalah membunuh orang yang kita benci," kata Pangeran Kegelapan, ringan. Draco mendongak. Buru-buru dijatuhkan pandangannya kepada ujung sepatunya. "T-tapi, Tuanku. Membunuh Potter adalah—,"

Pangeran Kegelapan menoleh, alisnya bertaut. "Ada yang bilang kau harus membunuh Potter?" matanya tajam, mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik Malfoy kecil. Draco buru-buru menggeleng. "Dulu Lucius selalu berkata padaku, Draco,"

Draco menunggu. Pangeran kegelapan kembali duduk dihadapannya. Membuatnya nyaris tak bernafas. "Bahwa satu-satunya penyihir yang sama hebatnya denganku adalah," Pangeran Kegelapan menghela nafas.

Mata Draco melebar. Ia sedikit banyak mengetahui maksud tuannya yang keji ini. Tapi disingkirkannya pikiran itu dari otaknya. Pangeran Kegelapan membuat segaris senyum tipis. "Dumbledore,"

Draco menelan ludah. Dipejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Diberanikan dirinya memandang lawan bicaranya. Sepersekian detik, mata mereka bertemu. Draco buru-buru menunduk. Terlalu tajam, batinnya. Seolah mata itu menusuk retina matanya.

"J-jadi, saya h-harus m-mm-membunuh Dumbledore, Tuanku?" Draco bersuara. Tersendat. Ia merasa menjadi Neville Longbottom kini. Mata tajam itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco. "Kelas berapa kau, Nak?"

Alis Draco bertaut. Kelas? Namun buru-buru dijawabnya. "Enam, Tuanku," Draco bermain dengan jari-jarinya. "Enam, ya. Cukup muda untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh," Pangeran Kegelapan samasekali tidak memandang Draco.

"Tapi ingat," Draco merasa kata-kata Pangeran Kegelapan menajam. Dan baru kali ini ia ingin kabur secepat-cepatnya dari rumahnya sendiri. "Aku berhasil melakukan pembunuhan pada tahun kelima-ku," Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit dan menatap Draco, lebih tajam dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan mendengar Malfoy kedua gagal melaksanakan tugasnya," Pangeran Kegelapan bermain dengan tangannya. "Oh, ya, dan selamat bergabung dengan kami, Draco," Pangeran Kegelapan tersenyum. Senyum tipis. "Kau resmi seorang Death Eater,"

Pangeran Kegelapan mengarahkan jari-jarinya ke pergelangan tangan kiri Draco. Cahaya menusuk kulitnya, menembus jasnya yang tebal. Juga kemejanya. Dirasakan rasa nyeri ketika cahaya itu mampir di pergelangannya.

Rasa sakitnya berhenti, dan Pangeran Kegelapan menghilang. Draco membuka jasnya dengan gerakan tidak sabar. Juga kemejanya.

Ada lambang itu.

Draco membiarkan lengan kemejanya tersingkap. Dan mulai terisak. Dia takut. Perasaan takut yang amat besar. Ia belum pernah merasakan lebih takut dari ini. Tidak pernah. Karena rasa takut yang biasa dialaminya adalah takut kehilangan, takut tergantikan, takut tersaingi.

Sekarang ia ingin semua orang berlomba-lomba menggantikannya. Kenyataan bahwa ia terlalu lemah menusuk jantungnya. Tidak, ia bukan terlalu muda. Melainkan terlalu takut. Terlalu lemah.

Pintu kamarnya berdecit. Lagi-lagi Narcissa. "Apa artinya ini, Mum?" Draco bersuara. Masih dengan suara gemetar dan mata basah. Narcissa membelainya. "Artinya kita harus kehilangan seseorang di dunia ini. Dan kita punya pilihan," suara Narcissa mulai bergetar.

"Pilihan?" Draco mendongak, seperti bertanya pada Profesor-nya tentang pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti. "Pilihan siapa yang akan mati," kata Narcissa lirih. Namun Draco bisa mendengarnya. "Dumbledore, atau kau," Narcissa mulai terisak.

Draco memejamkan mata dan menelan ludah. Berkali-kali dilakukannya. Ia menghela nafas. "Kenapa bisa begitu, Mum?" suaranya melembut. Mulai tenang. Sedikit lebih baik, setidaknya. "Pangeran Kegelapan menemuiku tadi. Selain mengatakan untuk jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun, dia mengatakan hal lain,"

Draco meraih tangan Ibunya. Dingin. "Apa itu, Mum?" Draco mendekatkan dirinya pada Narcissa. Narcissa terbatuk. "Kau harus berhasil membuat Dumbledore meninggal. Kalau kau gagal, Pangeran Kegelapan yang membuatmu meninggal," suara Narcissa makin rendah.

Air mata keduanya meleleh lagi. "Apa a-aku bisa, Mum?" tanya Draco kemudian. Narcissa menangkap nada pesimis dari pertanyaan putranya. Narcissa mengangguk. "Kau harus sanggup," jawab Narcissa. Dibelainya Draco, ingin mengalirkan energi-nya. Sebelum ia sadar, ia juga butuh energi.

"Anggap saja dia mempercayaimu, bukan menghukummu," Narcissa tersenyum getir. "Mum akan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu," tambahnya. Ia bangkit dan mengecup kening Draco. Ditinggalkannya Draco sendirian. Untuk berpikir.

Draco kembali terisak. "Dumbledore akan melihatku sebagai seorang pembunuh," katanya, pada diri sendiri. "Dan itukah balasanku padanya?" lanjutnya, masih meratapi segalanya.

Kembali terngiang Lucius Malfoy dibenaknya. Kemanakah sosok ayah yang selalu dibanggakannya itu, ketika dia terjebak dalam situasi se-kompleks ini?

Yang bisa dilakukan Draco malam itu, hanya menangis.

-oooOOOooo-

_A/N: Nggak tau kenapa, kok kayaknya tulisan ini nggak ada gregetnya yak? Haduuh *ngeloyor pergi*_


End file.
